


Denial Wars- The Sequel to the Prequel

by Dzgenesis



Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America - All Media Types, Deadpool - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonding, Bottom Tony Stark, Crack, Crack Crossover, Everyone is Trolling Steve, Jealousy, M'baku is a good teacher, M/M, Manipulative Behavior, Manipulative Steve Rogers, Mates, Mutual Pining, Not so innocent Steve Rogers, Omega Tony Stark, Pining, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Steve Rogers, Self Confidence Issues, Snarky Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Steve Feels, Steve is crushing harder than a teenage girl, Teaching, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tony has a Ph.D in denial, Top Steve Rogers, there's plot if you squint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-05-26 14:45:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15003113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzgenesis/pseuds/Dzgenesis
Summary: “Sex education, Steve come on,” Tony chuckled, leaning over to Steve, elbowing him playfully and completely shutting Steve’s brain down. Steve almost fell over.“Didn’t they have sex-ed in the 40’s? Betas don’t go into heat or rut.” Tony explained.Tony’s words hit Steve in the chest and the light finally came on. That is it! Tony thought Steve was a clueless alpha, not a captain who spent the entire war with filthy knotheads. Steve could use this to his advantage. The captain was suddenly filled with a rush of determination.“No, I don’t think so…” Steve spoke softly, trying to sound hesitant and embarrassed.Or Tony thinks Steve needs Sex Ed and Steve takes full advantage of the misunderstanding.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Keyhole Fits Your Key](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14830817) by [Jaune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaune/pseuds/Jaune). 



> My Bestie @Jaune recent wrote an amazing Stony fic where Tony desperately wants to teach Steve all about ABO dynamics. I decided to write a Crack Version, please enjoy!

Steve considered himself to be a reasonable man. 

 

So when he demanded that his teammates hand over all of Tony’s things, he didn’t understand why they were making a big deal out of it. 

 

“But Steve, this is mine,” Clint huffed. He clutched the mug that Tony had handed him earlier, after filling it with coffee. Why Tony felt the need to share their coffee and their mugs with other people was beyond Steve, but Steve was happy to correct his mate’s mistakes. Ecstatic even. 

 

“Tony touched it, therefore Tony’s scent and dare I say finger prints are on it. His identity is on that mug,” Steve said with a calmness he did not feel. Clint threw him a look of exasperation. Steve was very confused, he had been demanding his-Tony’s things back for months now. He would think the archer would have learned the rules.

 

“Steve, just because Tony touches something doesn't mean it's his! I own this mug, I bought it with my own money,” Clint voice rose with annoyance. 

 

Steve remained unmoved. 

 

‘Just give him the mug.’ Coulson signed to the annoyed Beta as Steve held his hand out. 

 

“You have got to be kidding me! What is next, my clothes? Get ahold of yourself Rogers," Clint shoved the mug in Steve’s hand and stomped out of the room. Steve froze in shock. Clothes?

 

“Did Tony touch your clothes in any way? I told you not to accept physical contact from him under any circumstances,” Steve was growing tired of repeating the ground rules to the Team. It’s like they didn’t even listen to him these days. 

 

‘Steve.’ Coulson had given him his name sign, after they decided to take a sign language course with Clint so they could better communicate with their hearing impaired teammate. Today the Agent signed with annoyance, which Steve decided to ignore as he walked over to the sink to start washing Clint’s scent off of his things. 

 

‘Either tell Tony how you feel, or we will do it for you.’ Coulson snapped his hands at him which only made Steve want to roll his eyes. 

 

Tony was already his; there was just a disconnect, which he is working on fixing at the moment. Everyone kept distracting him- which was delaying the process. 

 

‘I mean it, Rogers. Get your shit together!’ Coulson growled low as he stealthily left the room. 

 

Steve would have growled back if Tony hadn’t suddenly appeared. Beautiful and radiant, he filled the room with his presence and it took everything within Steve not to purr. 

 

Tony was Steve’s ideal omega. He was pure and he was good, too good for Steve. Steve just had to show Tony that he was the only one for Tony. 

 

Tony was good at teaching Steve, too. Helping him navigate the strange new world he had found himself in once they took him from the ice. Tony also taught Steve how beautiful his eyes looked when the omega was smiling or laughing. How warm and heady Tony’s scent was and how plush and pink his lips were. Steve learned all the perfect things that made Tony, well… Tony. And Steve wanted to learn Tony for the rest of their lives. 

 

Steve was lightheaded with affection as he felt the omega study him from across the room. Steve calmly continued to wash Clint’s existence from Tony’s precious mug, hiding his trembling hands in the sink. 

 

Getting lost in his mate's wonderful scent, Steve stiffened as he heard more teammates stomping towards them down the hall. Great. 

 

“Hey Sam, Hey Bruce.” Steve called out, wanted nothing more than to yell ‘go away’ at the top of his lungs as they entered his omega’s space. 

 

Tony’s eyes lit up and he waved at the intruders, which only grated Steve even more. How dare they take away Tony’s attention. Steve had to find a way to get Tony’s attention back. 

 

“You ok, buddy?” Tony was suddenly at Steve’s side, breathing Steve's air. Steve was stunned as Tony placed a warm hand on Steve’s arm. Steve fought back a smirk as he glanced down at the human perfection that was Tony. Steve was on fire and he never wanted to be put out. Tony pulled away abruptly, which made Steve panic. Did Steve say that out loud? Steve glanced up at his teammates who had taken up residence on the couch behind them, only to be met with kissing signs and Bruce chanting ‘Kiss the girl’. Whatever that meant. 

 

Steve glared at them; they were useless as usual. Tony was retreating now, which almost pulled out a whine from the back of Steve’s throat. Tony was too far away now, and his friends weren't even helping him. Steve had to act fast. 

 

“Is Natasha done with her Rut yet?” Steve blurted out and almost winced. He already knew the answer to that question, their argument still fresh in his mind. 

 

“No, she’s still in the Red Room of Pain/Pleasure,” Sam said with a knowing look at Steve. Which Steve paid no mind to. 

 

“Which is currently green-Thank you Tony.” Bruce chimed in, grinning like a lunatic at Tony. 

 

Steve fought the urge to block Bruce from Tony’s line of sight. Bruce knew he was bothering Steve which only made him smile wider. Steve rolled his eyes. 

 

“You only love me for my irony,” Tony replied as he turned to Steve. Steve forced himself not to react to the mention of Love, as his insides suddenly turned to liquid. 

 

“Well, _we_ love you for other reasons, but yeah, mostly for your irony and the fact that all of the bathrooms have bidets.” Bruce smirked at Steve, which only caused Steve’s annoyance to reach new heights.

 

‘We love you, Who is we?’ Steve growled. 

 

“And uh why don't YOU go away, Bruce?” Steve glared at the grinning scientist. Seeing the concern in his omega’s soft gaze he quickly coughed to cover his annoyance. 

 

“I mean, why haven’t I heard about you using the-The Room?” Steve asked hesitantly. 

 

‘ Instead of leaving your buttplugs everywhere like a freak,’ Steve thought to himself. 

 

“Of Pain or of Pleasure, take your pick but you can’t just leave it there. It could get confusing,” Tony’s angelic voice floated through the air playfully. Steve looked at Tony as he shot him a playful look. Et tu, Brute? Steve could handle teasing. Steve was determined to play the game. And to win. 

 

“Of pleasure, then,” Steve said simply and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Tony was still paying attention to him and his friends hadn't ruined everything with their presence. 

 

“Well, I’m a beta,” Bruce replied. Steve fought to school his features. 

 

“And a size queen judging from your buttplugs,” Steve thought to himself. 

 

“Yeah, remember sex-ed, Cap?” Sam grinned at Steve. 

 

“Sex what? What does being a beta have to do with anything?” Steve was stunned that after all his veiled threats, these grinning idiots hadn’t gotten the message that he wanted to be alone with his intended. How dare they talk about their sex lives when they were actively blocking his attempt at a sex life. 

 

“Sex education, Steve come on,” Tony chuckled, leaning over to Steve, elbowing him playfully and completely shutting Steve’s brain down. Steve almost fell over. 

 

“Didn’t they have sex-ed in the 40’s? Betas don’t go into heat or rut.” Tony explained. 

 

Tony’s words hit Steve in the chest and the light finally came on. That is it! Tony thought Steve was a clueless alpha, not a captain who spent the entire war with filthy knotheads. Steve could use this to his advantage. The captain was suddenly filled with a rush of determination. 

 

“No, I don’t think so…” Steve spoke softly, trying to sound hesitant and embarrassed. Steve barely suppressed a smirked when Sam and Bruce rolled their eyes at his antics. 

 

“You’ve gotta be kidding me,” Sam shook his head at Steve. 

 

‘He is never going to fall for your innocent act.’ Sam signed rapidly. Bruce signed in agreement. 

 

Steve could care less what they thought; it was now or never. 

 

“Okay, you know what, that makes sense. Don’t worry, we’ll fix it, Stevie,” Tony reached out and patted Steve’s arm in pity. 

 

Steve grinned at his haters from across the room in triumph as they looked on in shock. 

 

“Don’t worry, Steve. You, too, will have your time in the Red Room of Pain.” Tony looked at him like it was a promise. 

 

Steve almost fell to his knees as Tony’s words struck him like a blow. Steve gripped the kitchen counter for dear life. He couldn’t hear anything else Tony was saying over the rushing in his ears, even though he could see his mouth moving. 

 

“Just call him Tony Snark,” Sam’s voice cut through the fog in Steve’s mind. Everyone just stared at Sam while he chuckled at his own joke. 

 

“We’ll work on it, Sam, we will work on it. You’ll be funny one day.” Tony broke the silence making everyone laugh. Steve couldn’t help the wave of fondness he felt for his omega. 

 

However, his smile disappeared as Tony quickly exited the room. Steve forced himself to stay put and watch Tony retreat. He took a deep breathe. You can do this Rogers. 

 

“Smell you later guys!” Tony said, shooting fingers-guns as he disappeared around the corner. 

 

Steve closed his eyes and slumped against the kitchen sink. Steve hated seeing Tony leave. 

 

Tony’s presence bathed everything around him in the light of warmth and perfection. Steve couldn’t think straight when Tony was near, words always falling through the cracks of his mind before they could reach his tongue. 

 

Steve knew other people saw how perfect Tony was as well, and any moment someone could scoop Tony up and carry him away. Bruce and Sam loved Tony, everyone did. If Steve didn’t do something soon, he would become just one of many of Tony’s admirers. Steve wanted Tony. Steve needed him. 

 

“Are you done?” A loud baritone voice startled Steve out of his thoughts.

 

”M’Baku? What are you doing here?” Steve asked in surprise as the Jabari warrior brushed past him and opened the refrigerator. 

 

“You missed the meeting today. Everyone was concerned. So, I thought I would come by and make sure you are ok. Plus your lasagna is too good-oh! Praise be to Hanuman!” M’Baku brought the whole pan of lasagna out of the fridge and placed it in the microwave. 

 

Steve had recently joined ‘Piner’s Anonymous’, where people pining after someone from afar could find comfort. M’Baku led the group and always gave great advice. 

 

“I completely forgot, M’Baku. Things have been very tough for me lately. Even thoughts are hard,” Steve groaned running his hands through his hair in frustration. 

 

“Do not worry my brother. All things will work out in your favor. Just look at T’Challa! He was drowning in denial and now- look! Finally got the girl,” M’Baku grinned in between bites. He really like that lasagna. 

 

“You know, I thought Black Panther was supposed to get married to Storm,” Deadpool waltzed in the room wearing an inflatable flamingo pool toy, “At least that's what the comic books say. But since we are in an AU, I guess that works.”

 

“Um… what? Wade, how did you even get in here,” Steve watched the strange character do a ballet routine around the room. “Do we even have a pool?”

 

“That would be a negative, sir,” Jarvis said with a hint of irritation. 

 

“Ah-ah, look at this one-What are you doing here, Death Pool? Don’t you have your own movie to be in? Foolishness,” M’Baku shook his head as he placed the now empty lasagna tray into the sink. 

 

“It’s Deadpool, Mufasa, get it right. Oh, don’t forget to check out Deadpool 2, you guys! Steve, just tell Tony ‘You Complete Me,’ but make sure you are outside in the rain for dramatic effect. I’ll tell the author to add that to the tags,” Deadpool came over to Steve and gave him a firm hug. 

 

“Uh… thanks?” Steve blinked at Deadpool as he moonwalked out of the room. 

 

“Colonizers,” M’Baku muttered glaring at the mercenary.

 

“Toodles! If you see Brad, let him know I’m at Xavier’s Place!” Deadpool yelled down the hall. 

 

Steve couldn’t put his finger on it but something was very off about that fella. 

 

“Steve, you are a good man. Go after Tony and remember your training. Remember-who-you-are!” M’Baku clapped him on the back, almost bowling Steve over in the process. 

 

“Thanks for all of your help. I will remember my training,” Steve nodded at the commander. He waved as M’Baku sauntered off, shaking the walls with the war chants of his people. 

 

Steve turned to find himself being scrutinized by Sam and Bruce. Bruce was sipping his tea, his gaze heavy with judgement. Sam simply had his phone pointed in his direction. 

 

“Did you record that by any chance?” Steve tensed as Sam changed the angle of his phone. 

 

“Pining Anonymous? I have to tell Clint and Nat this is pathological. You may have created a new disorder, Steve,” Bruce laughed into his cup. 

 

“Your jokes are worse than Sam’s,” Steve retorted as he made his escape from the kitchen. Steve had had enough excitement for one day.

 

Steve continued to analyze the conversation he had with Tony as the week stretched on. It had been a few days since Steve had feigned ignorance of the sexual aspects of the secondary genders and Tony still had not followed up with him. Tony had not approached Steve or said a word to him about it, and Steve was starting to get nervous. What if Tony had decided he was not the man for the job? 

 

Steve considered himself to be a strong man, but the thought of missing an opportunity to win over Tony made him panic. 

 

However, one morning after he was returning from his daily jog, he ran into one of Tony’s bots. Literally.

 

”Oh no, Dum-E! Are you ok, buddy?” Steve rushed to the robots aid, picking it up from the floor. 

 

Tony’s bots came to visit him sometimes, which Tony complained about with jealousy. It always made Steve smile.

 

After it let out a string of familiar beeps and clicks, Steve knew Dum-E was just fine. Steve placed the bot back on the ground and noticed that it had an envelope attached to it. 

 

Curious the Super-soldier took the letter and opened it, surprised that it was addresss to him. Steve squinted to make out the contents of the letter, chuckling because he recognized this horrible writing anywhere. 

 

_Dear Stevie,_

_You have been enrolled in Sex Ed and will be getting a certification in all things Sexy sex educational…ly. The class will be taught by yours truly, I can assure you I am over qualified for the job and will be a wealth of knowledge. Class starts at 8:00AM PM tomorrow and I expect you ready and willing prepared. See you soon young padawan,_

_Master Anthony Stark, first of his name, ruler of the 7 floors of the Avengers Tower, defender of the realm. Father of Dragons DUM-E._

 

Steve look up from the letter with a distinct feeling that he was missing some things. His Tony sure was a funny fella. Steve put the letter in his chest where he keeps all of the things he has gotten from Tony… well, gotten back for Tony in Clint’s case. He planned on giving it to him as a wedding gift. Steve knew he would love it. 

 

Steve pushed aside his misgivings as a renewed sense of determination filled his core. Tony liked the idea that poor Steve Rogers needed Tony to teach him about the modern world. This was his chance to finally confess his feelings to his omega. Sam kept telling him to ‘lock it down’ whatever that meant. Steve thought Unlocking it down would make more sense but he kept his opinion to his self. 

 

But first and most importantly-What was Steve going to wear tomorrow?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the nice comments! Here's another batch of crack for you, enjoy!

 

Steve stared at himself in the mirror, anxiety threatening to close around his throat. He glanced at the clock and winced, it was already 5:00pm. At the rate he was going he was going to be late. 

 

The super soldier let out a big sigh and fixed the bow tie around his neck for the hundredth time. After a video conference with Bucky-which turned into a video conference with T’Challa and half of Wakanda- He had decided to wear a tuxedo and a bow tie. T’challa was the best dressed fella in the northern hemisphere as far as Steve was concerned, and the elders of the Wakandan tribes approved his outfit too, which was a nice bonus. Bucky didn’t have a strong opinion, which did not surprise Steve because the guy had been wearing the same outfit for the past 3 movies. Steve prayed that the Wakandan sense of style would rub off on the winter soldier. 

 

A series of beeps and clicks interrupted his deep thoughts and Steve immediately knew what time is was.

 

Milkshake time. 

 

The captain opened the door and immediately kneeled down to pet Dum-E on the head. He usually came to remind him of his milkshake appointment which Steve greatly appreciated. 

 

“Ok boy, Let’s go see your daddy,” Steve headed towards the elevator as his body began to thrum with excitement. Dum-E trailed behind him making robotic noises that Steve only assumed were sounds of happiness. 

 

Steve was not prone to hyperbole, and he was by no means exaggerating about Tony’s Milkshakes. They were earth shattering. The perfect consistency of creamy and coolness, every milkshake had its unique blend of flavors that Tony made up on the spot. Well he claimed he did, but the ease at which he makes each masterpiece made Steve wonder if everything was intricately planned in that wonderful head of his. 

 

Steve remembers the day he first had one of Tony’s milkshakes. He had been fresh out of the ice then, still trying to get his legs in this strange century he had woke up in. After a particularly grueling working out, Tony was standing in the kitchen looking as bright as the North Star-beckoning him to bathe in his warmth. Steve didn't remember walking over to Tony, and definitely did not recall the conversation they had before Tony placed that manna from heaven into his hand. However, once the flavor burst on his tongue from Tony’s cool creation he knew he couldn't live without it. 

 

That is exactly what he told Tony too. 

 

Ever since that time, Tony was under the impression that Steve needed the milkshakes for his fast metabolism. But it was truly that Steve just really liked them. Now almost every day, Tony made Steve a milkshake. 

 

And only Steve. 

 

The team said that they don’t want Tony’s milkshakes in the first place and someone almost died the last time they drank one, but Steve could care less what they say. Tony was everything that was good and pure in this crazy world, and if Tony’s milkshakes brought him closer to their creator, then he could only thank Tony even more for that opportunity. 

 

Steve nearly leaped out of the elevator and made a beeline for the kitchen. It was nearly empty except for his wonderful omega-to-be and a homeless man who looked lost. Tony had such a big heart to help those in need. When Jarvis was feeling cheeky, he would allow random people into the Tower that Tony had to politely escort out. Cute. 

 

“Another lost soul to be rescued, Jarvis?” Steve asked softly as he skipped over to the biohazard box on the top shelf where Tony usually placed his milkshakes. 

 

After an unfortunate incident where one of Tony’s mystery shakes caught fire and burned a hole in the floor, they were forced to conceal his lovely shakes in a military grade flame retardant container. Tony didn't seem bothered by it, and that was all that mattered. 

 

“Not quite, sir,” Jarvis replied vaguely. 

 

Steve didn’t like vague Jarvis, that never turned out good for him in the long run. Steve frowned as he peered into the empty biohazard box. Huh. Steve opened his mouth to ask where his milkshake was when he heard a loud slurping sound followed by the tinkling of Tony’s laugh that always made the room seem brighter. 

 

Steve slowly turned back to look at his mate talking to the poor homeless person. He instantly recognized his signature Iron Man cup clutched in the stranger’s hands. Horror clawed at his insides as he watched the hobo take his signature cherry on top and devour it like a rabid animal. 

 

Steve grabbed his chest and he sank to the floor as the magnitude of what happened stung his heart. Tony had given _his_ milkshake away. 

 

To another man! 

 

Panic began to batter the inside of his ribcage and Steve frantically dug out his emergency phone and quickly dialed the distress signal. 

 

“Rogers? I didn’t think you even knew how to use a phone. What’s wrong? Is it the Chitauri? Has Thanos made an appearance?” The concerned voice of Fury rang in his ear as it became harder to breathe. He could still hear the tinkling of Tony’s laugh from the other side of the room from where he lay slumped on the kitchen floor. True fear clenched in the super soldier’s gut. 

 

“I need to speak to Bucky, it's an emergency!” Steve whispered between shallow breaths. 

 

“Tell me what the problem is soldier, I don’t have time to play messenger between you and your bestie. This phone is for national- no it's for WORLD emergencies!” Fury sounded…well, furious. Steve didn’t register the level of anger from the SHIELD leader as his world grew blurry. 

 

“Please just connect me, I don’t have much time left! Just do it!” Steve pleaded, clutching the phone desperately, ignoring the cracks he was causing. 

 

“You will be hearing from me about this gross breach of protocol. I don’t care if you are a super soldier, do this again and your ass is mine Rogers!” Fury spat through the phone and connected the call with the nation of Wakanda. Steve let out a sigh of relief, maybe he could survive his heart attack after all. 

 

“Welcome to Wakanda, Home of the Wakanda Burger, how may I take your order?” Said a familiar voice. Steve looked at the phone perplexed. 

 

“HA! I’ve always wanted to do that! Too bad I am a vegetarian,” said M’Baku with a laugh. 

 

“Mr. M’baku? How did you get home so fast, weren’t you just here?” Steve inquired. 

 

“Oh I flew on the spirit of my enemies, they were swift and even had a nice First Class.” M’Baku explained, showing Steve a picture of an airplane with 'Spirit: Of my Enemies' on the side. What an interesting name for an airline. 

 

“Oh wow, that is neat. You sure are creative,” Steve praised the Wakandan General. 

 

“I know, I am a genius. So what is the emergency? We are suiting up and ready to go, just give us the coordinates!” M’baku boomed from across the line. 

 

“I need to speak to Bucky, it is an emergency!” Steve pleaded. 

 

“Steve? What is going on, what happened this time? Is it New York?” Bucky spoke over the loud sirens in the background. 

 

“You could say that, technically I am in New York right now. But there isn’t any enemy, well not an enemy of the Avengers. It's just Tony…” Steve trailed off as pain hit him in the chest again. 

 

“Did I hear there is no emergency? Ah, this is why he is a captain and not a general! Nonsense!” Steve heard M’baku exclaim in the background. 

 

“Steve, you know this is an emergency line… for world emergencies… like when the world is in present danger.” Bucky’s voice sounded strained as he attempted to explain to his childhood friend. 

 

“Well this is an emergency to my world! Tony is laughing with another man right now and he even gave this stranger MY milkshake! In MY Iron Man cup! How am I supposed to survive this?” Steve ignored the shrillness in his voice as he closed his eyes. He prayed his friend had an answer to his crisis. 

 

“Steve… you are kidding right? You called the national emergency line to cry about Tony? What the hell? Get it together!” Bucky barked at Steve. 

 

“Bucky, I am serious! How am I supposed to go on?”

 

“Steve… listen closely because I am not going to repeat myself." Steve immediately sat up and pulled a notepad out of his back pocket. 

 

“Oh man, thanks Buck! Ok I am listening…”

 

“Step one- get off your ass. Step two- walk said ass over to Tony. Step three- ask Tony out on a date-- USE YOUR WORDS! Step four- do not contact me again until steps 1-3 are accomplished, in order. This has been the 5th false alarm this week, Rogers!” Bucky growled with annoyance that went completely unnoticed by Steve. 

 

“Ok ok, but how do you walk your ass anywhere? Isn’t it a given that when you walk your ass comes along for the ride?” Steve asked. He was only met with a dial tone. Huh, Bucky must be busy to hang up so quickly. Steve decided to call back tomorrow when he has more free time. 

 

“Steve? What are you doing down there?” Steve dropped his phone in shock as he looked up to see Tony peering down at him curiously. 

 

“Uh…” Steve’s words dried up in his mouth as the sunlight bathed his omega’s face with an celestial glow. 

 

“You ok there, soldier?” The stranger Tony had been talking to earlier peered over the kitchen counter, snapping Steve out of his trance.

 

“Oh, me? I’m fine I just dropped something,” Steve sprang to his feet. ‘Yea nearly dropped my soul into the afterlife’ Steve thought shaking his head. Thankfully Tony saved him with his heavenly presence. Steve was so lucky to have him. 

 

“Well, you have good timing, Brad said he was here to shadow you for his new role. He's going to be playing you in your biopic," Tony grinned squeezing his shoulder. Steve refused to fall over as his knees buckled at the contact. 

 

“Uh what?” Steve breathed out, genuinely confused.

 

“He’s right, Captain. I am going to be playing you in our self-titled movie.” Brad responded. 

 

“No offense sir, but you don’t even look like me. You are going to ask me questions about WWII as well, I take it," Steve looked the homeless person up and down. Well at least he had a job and he could get off the street soon. 

 

“Wrong there, Rogers. I am actually here to tell you about WWII. I am a Hollywood veteran, we have our own version of the events of WWII,” Brad smirked at the confused super soldier. 

 

‘Wow he’s homeless and has memory issues, that’s awful’ Steve thought with a wince. Steve hoped he got the help he needed. Tony burst into laughter, startling Steve out of his thoughts. 

 

“Tell me that’s not the funniest thing you have ever heard Steve! I’ve been laughing for hours!” Tony wiped tears from his eyes, “The day that I see Brad Pitt try and school someone on WWII, Hollywood is too much!” 

 

“Yea Hollywood, am I right?” Steve tried to play along, still completely lost. 

 

“Whelp me and Cap have a date, I actually have to teach him something completely different and hopefully more…stimulating. You will have to come back another time.” Tony dismissed the actor, walking past him and motioning for Steve to follow. 

 

“Oh by the way, Deadpool is looking for you. He said he’s at Dr. Xavier’s house," Tony called over his shoulder. 

 

Steve quickly dug some bills out of his pocket and placed them in Mr. Brad’s hands. 

 

“Sorry about your situation. Here is something to hold you over until you can get back on your feet, Good luck with everything!” Steve patted Mr. Brad on his shoulder and ran after Tony. His omega was so fast, if he blinked he would lose track of him. 

 

Once he reached the elevator he resisted caging Tony in the corner as he watched the omega’s talented fingers tap his floor number. 

 

“Thanks for offering to teach me, I really appreciate it,” Steve said softly trying to express his sincerity. Every moment with his omega felt like a gift and he truly was grateful. 

 

Tony shot him a smile and placed his hand on Steve’s arm. “I know it can be difficult adjusting to everything. I am happy to help you learn everything you missed out on when you were out there sucker punching Nazis. I just want to help you in any way I can.” Tony squeezed Steve’s arm, sending warmth throughout his whole body. Steve swayed as he was almost overwhelmed with emotion. 

 

“Ah! I think I hurt my arm earlier” Steve faked, hoping Tony would lavish his arm with more attention. 

 

“Oh no! Let me take a look- Jarvis is anything broken?” Tony looked up at Steve with concern and carefully examined his arm for damage. Steve fought a smile. 

 

“Only my faith in humanity sir,” Jarvis responded dryly. 

 

“Well that’s a relief! I owe you a massage anyway, Steve. Don’t worry your virg- your arms are safe with me.” Tony said, rubbing Steve’s arm soothingly. 

 

“Thanks.” Steve said simply, basking in the presence of his wonderful omega, whose scent was filling the space between them. 

 

When the elevator doors opened, Tony led Steve out by his 'injured' arm. Steve followed without resistance. His anticipation rose as they approached 'The Red Room.'

 

Steve had a good feeling about their teaching session. 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
